


Merci Professeur Lockhart !

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Durant Poudlard, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Saint-Valentin 1993Tout était rose. Du rose, du rose et encore du rose partout.





	Merci Professeur Lockhart !

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.
> 
> Merci à Lyssa7 pour sa correction.

Tout était rose. Du rose, du rose et encore du rose partout. Avalon détestait cette couleur et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule en voyant le visage qu'arborait la plupart des personnes autour d'elle. Elle soupira en entendant ce fanfaron de Lockhart se vanter d'avoir reçu quarante-six cartes. Elle ne l'appréciait pas et ne comprenait pas comment presque toutes ses camarades pouvaient être en pâmoison devant lui.   
  
—  _... mais ce n'est pas fini !_ s'exclama Lockhart.   
  
Il frappa dans ses mains et Avalon pouffa en voyant une douzaine de petits bonshommes à l'air grincheux pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Leur professeurs de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal les avait même affublés d'ails dorés.  
  
— Regarde ! Ils ont même une harpe, souffla sa meilleure amie, Kathleen, à côté d'elle.  
  
Elle éclata de rire et Avalon lui fit signe de baisser le volume alors que Lockhart poursuivait d'un ton joyeux:  
  
_— Voici les cupidons porteurs de messages ! C'est eux qui seront chargés tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre les messages de la St-Valentin !_  
  
L'homme continua de parler mais Avalon ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle esquissa un sourire tout en mettant en place un plan dans cette tête.  
  
— A quoi tu penses ? questionna Kathleen à sa droite. Tu as cette expression... Comment dire ?  
— Tu verras... souffla Avalon.  
  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Marcus Flint. Ce dernier discutait avec ses amis. Avalon imagina sans difficulté qu'ils pariaient sur celui qui recevrait le plus de vœux de la Saint-Valentin de leur bande. Elle en connaissait un qui allait être servi.

.

.

.

  
  
— Le but de ce sort...   
  
Le professeur Flitwich s'arrêta dans sa phrase lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il poussa un soupir en voyant le nain aux ails dorés. C'était le troisième qui faisait irruption dans son cour avec les sixième année. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le cupidon tandis qu'Avalon tentait de cacher son sourire amusé. C'était le sien ! C'était son cupidon !  
  
— Marcus Flint ! appela le nain. Qui est Marcus Flint ?  
— Il est là, intervint l'un des amis du Serpentard en le pointant du doigt.  
  
La bande éclata de rire et Flint ne pouvait cacher son sourire derrière un faux air embarrassé. Avalon avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, elle savait qu'il aimait être le centre de l'attention. Le cupidon déroula un parchemin et commença à chanter :  
  
_Ode à Marcus Flint..._  
  
Le Serpentard bomba le torse tandis qu'un de ses amis lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule.  
  
_Malgré ton air un peu benêt et ta stupidité avérée_  
_J'ai toujours rêvé de voler contre ton torse et dans tes bras musclés_  
_Oh Marcus, le plus doux des cactus_  
_Mes rêves sont emplis de toi et de ton divin nez tordu_  
_Dans mes nuits, je t'ai attendu_  
_Et je t'ai vu derrière mes paupières closes voler un baiser qui m'a fait chavirer_  
_En même temps que ton haleine de chimpanzé_  
  
Avalon vit le visage de Flint se décomposer à mesure que la chanson avançait alors que les rires autour de lui se faisaient de plus en plus forts.   
  
— Connelly... l'entendit-elle gronder.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard mauvais tandis qu'elle lui offrait un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus hypocrite. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Flint !

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

— Tu as vu sa tête ? demanda Kathleen pour la énième fois depuis le début de la pause-déjeuner. Oh Merlin, Ava ! Tu as eu une idée géniale ! Et ces rimes, cette poésie ! Oh Marcus, le plus doux des cactus, déclara-t-elle fortement alors qu'elles passaient à côté de sa bande et lui dans la Grande Salle.  
— Tu perds rien pour attendre, Sans Famille ! s'exclama Flint en la fixant méchamment.  
— Je suis censée avoir peur ? rétorqua Avalon moqueuse.  
  
Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et accéléra le pas. Kathleen et elle s'installèrent un peu à l'écart des autres élèves de Serpentard. Avalon était assez mal acceptée à cause de son statut de sang ; elle était née-Moldue.  
  
— J'ai une idée ! s'exclama Kathleen après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Et si on faisait pareil à Dubois ?  
— A Dubois ? Pourquoi ? questionna Avalon sans comprendre.  
  
La Serpentard ne portait pas forcément le Gryffondor dans son cœur mais elle ne se rappelait pas qui leur ait déjà fait quoi que ce soit.   
  
— Parce qu'ils ont battu Serpentard au dernier match, répliqua Kathleen.  
— Le championnat a été annulé de toute de manière, fit remarquer Avalon. Essaye au moins de trouver une bonne excuse !  
— Honnêtement ?  
— Honnêtement.  
— Sa tête me revient pas. J'ai envie de le frapper à chaque fois que je le voie et encore plus quand il ouvre la bouche. Alors ?  
— Alors... Que veux-tu qu'on lui envoie ? demanda Avalon.  
  
Les lèvres de Kathleen s'étirèrent en un sourire coin, qui lui donnait un air conspirateur, alors qu'elle se penchait vers son amie.

 

.  
.  
.

 

— Arrête de rigoler. Quelqu'un va finir par se douter de quelque chose, déclara Avalon alors qu'elles dînaient tranquillement.   
  
La Saint-Valentin touchait à sa fin et Avalon ne pouvait rater le soulagement sur les visages des différents professeurs. Chaque cours avait été ponctué de déclarations plus mièvres les unes que les autres. Elle-même souhaitait plus que tout que cela s'arrête.   
  
— Oh non ! s'exclama de manière fort peu discrète le professeur Chourave en voyant un nain pénétrer dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table des Gryffondor.  
  
— Olivier Dubois !  
  
Avalon remarqua seulement à cet instant-là que la Grande Salle était plongé dans un silence de cathédrale.  
  
— Olivier Dubois ! répéta le nain de sa voix caquetante.  
— Ici ! le vendit honteusement un des jumeaux Weasley.  
— Je n'ai pas envie de savoir, rétorqua Olivier.  
— Oh si ! répliqua le nain en l'empêchant de sortir.  
— Allez Olivier ! Plus vite c'est fait ! Plus vite c'est fini, fit remarquer Ducon ou Duncan Connelly.  
  
Oui, un Gryffondor portait le même nom de famille qu'elle ; non, ils n'étaient pas de la même famille. Il y avait plein de Connelly sur Terre après tout.  
  
Dubois poussa un soupir avant de se rasseoir. Le nain se racla la gorge et commença :  
  
_Est-ce Dubois de châtaignier ?_  
_Ou peut-être Dubois de prunier_  
_A moins que ce soit de l'Olivier_  
_Quand je te vois dans les bois avec ton hautbois,_  
_J'ai toujours envie de donner de la voix._  
_Oh Dubois de peuplier !_  
_Ou peut-être Dubois de pommier !_  
_Non ! C'est Dubois d'Olivier !_  
  
Kathleen éclata d'un rire tonitruant aussitôt suivi par une grande partie de la Grande Salle. Avalon constata que même certains Gryffondor ne se génèrent pas pour se moquer du capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch. Avalon croisa le regard de Dubois. Il la fixa quelques secondes comme s'il savait avant de secouer légèrement la tête et de quitter la salle.  
  
— C'était géant, Ava ! s'exclama Kathleen en souriant largement. Oh Merlin ! T'as vu sa tête ?   
  
Avalon sourit à son amie. Pour avoir vu sa tête, ça, elle l'avait vue en effet. Marcus Flint ne serait certainement pas le seul à lui préparer une entourloupe dans les prochaines semaines.


End file.
